freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
FreeRealms Chatting Wiki
Welcome Welcome to the Free Realms Memories Wiki. This wiki was created for the memories of our time on Free Realms. This wiki was created on April 27, 2013 by SparkleShine98 (Lydia) and Celeste MerryMeadows (Celeste). Though the purpose of this wiki is for Free Realms memories, it is also the wiki for SparkleShine98's book series. Not only that, but there are also stories written by Lydia and Celeste on the wiki as well. Since Free Realms sunset on March 31, 2014, the wiki has become a memorial for our years spent on Free Realms. Though times have changed and many have moved on, we know in our hearts, that the friends we made on Free Realms, may very well be friends for life. Enjoy the wiki! The Sunrise On April 1, 2017, project FreeRealms:Sunrise finally gave the world of Free Realms back to everyone, there, we are united once more. Risen By: Lydia Meadows March 31, 2014 We all knew our time was coming to an end, it made it ever more heartbreaking. As I looked into the eyes of my friends, my beloved sister, I knew my time here had not been in vain. The years spent here in this wonderful world of Sacred Grove had been breathtakingly beautiful. As the sun set in Seaside, a bright light flashed, and darkness engulfed everything surrounding us. Finally, a final thought shot through my mind, would we ever rise again? Present Day I felt as if I was in a dream, everything was peaceful, and eerily quiet. A bright haze began to overtake the darkness, unfolding an unfamiliar sight before me, yet something in the back of my mind was trying to piece something together. I felt like my memory had been altered, wiped clean from something long ago. I stood up, my legs feeling wobbly, like I hadn't walked for years. I looked down, my feet bare, and covered in soft sand. Turning around, I noticed I was on a deserted beach, above me stood a magnificent view of an arch made completely of orange rock. Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't control my movements, something was pulling me up onto that arch, something that made my heart clench and my eyes water with an unknown feeling, a deep longing for something. I ran with lightening speed, running through the sandy streets of what seemed to be an abandoned town. Moments later, I walked towards the entry to get to the top of the arch, till I saw a lone figure standing near the edge, a breeze had begun to blow, I walked closer towards the figure, perhaps they knew what was going on. As my feet made contact with the rock, the figure turned, a girl who looked to be about my age glanced at me with confusion at first, then her eyes widened in shock. "Lydia?" the girl gasped, "Are you really here right now?". She walked up towards me slowly, tears forming at the edges of her bright blue eyes. I gazed into them, something drawing me in, a memory flashing through my mind, and a name that came to the forefront of my mind, those brilliant blue eyes could only belong to just one person, my beloved sister. "Celeste?" I choked out, and then we were running to each other, almost collapsing as we embraced for the first time since what felt like a lifetime ago. All of my memories came flooding back, from the first time I came to Sacred Grove, till the final moment, the darkening sky of Seaside. Just beyond the horizon, the first rays of sunlight broke through, illuminating the quiet waters of Seaside once more. All around us, others were waking up, many, like my sister and I, finally being reunited with our friends and family. We were home. We were together. '' Novels The novels below are written by Lydia Meadows. The editor of the novels below is Celeste Merrymeadows. 'The[[The Broken Series | ''Hathaway Chronicles'']]'' '' * ''Darkness Descending'' * Silently Falling * ''Shattered Spells'' * Bleeding Hearts * ''Until Dawn'' * ''Whispers of Dreams'' Novellas * ''Requiem'' ''Stand Alone Novels''' * [[Fifty Shades of Stupid|''Fifty Shades of Stupid]] * ''A Creepy Night'' * ''Cel's Stories'' The Photos of Our Time Memories you ass.png Memories137.png The terribleness!.png OWLLL.png RAGEE.png Brie bee.png 151.png Memories116.png Memories115.png Memories127.png Memories22.png Memories25j.png Memories.png Memories76.png Memories65.png 152 me.png Nickk dude.png Alex dude.png Memories75.png Memories15.png Memories53.png Memories52.png Dyzo freerealms.png Memories on the lane.png Memories42.png Memories20.png Memories17.png Memories44.png Memories24f.png Memories25.png Memories24.png Memories19.png Memories18.png Amana tinyprism.png Nicka chicka.png AMZIEKLJEN.png Amazing view 2.0.png CHU CHU.png Dancing.png Dkejfefljewfkv.png Dplfkkeefeokfegk.png Dyzo freerealms.png Ekfejfefmnjefhrn.png Fejfjf.png Firekjef.png Hootenanny Style..PNG I have no idea how to comment that. LOL..png Img 20131112-22-38-22.jpg Kd3qdjefmapqtjesm.png LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL.png Lol. o.o.png Memories.png Memories75.png On the rainbow.png Sheik, Nisha, and Me..png Weird. o.o.png Super Heros.gif.png Panda and me2.png Panda and me.png Me and Amy.png Angel.png Farm.png CMM.png 1898256 1410367005884334 1371495388 n.jpg Flying2.png 152 wqharnfadn.png 1972476 1410367049217663 851938065 n.jpg 10437770 593414597440213 390202671155924264 n.jpg 1511345 1410367082550993 1965224279 n.jpg Photo lalalalaboooom.jpg Photo lekdskfdsd.jpg SALUTETUT.png Twins.PNG Catchfiretorain.jpg Blue skatboard.jpg Snowfalllalalalal.jpg Eeeeeeeeee.png 9 Amber Wise.png Isabel.png Bewitched!.png You'll be walkin' in a winter wonderland!.PNG Category:Browse